Herida Kanon POV
by Priss-sama
Summary: KanonxOC A.U Kanon nos relata sobre el dolor que siente al perder a una persona muy valiosa. La historia se desarrolla en el siglo XVIII en Francia.


**DISCLAIMER: **El personaje _Kanon de Géminis_ pertenece al universo de _Saint Seiya_ y es propiedad de _Masami Kuramada._

* * *

Una herida… Una lesión a la que cualquier ser humano es vulnerable. Puede causar un dolor profundo que sólo será calmado con la asistencia correcta, o puede causar la muerte si es ignorada.

Pero… solamente la carne puede ser herida? El alma no puede ser herida también? Acaso existe médico o medicina que pueda curar las heridas del alma? Puede algo o alguien sanar la gran herida que se ha abierto en mi corazón?

**"_Quizás con un beso mágico sanará_"**

Quizás… Pero ya no estás tú para darme ese beso mágico, ya no hay nadie que pueda hacer que mi corazón pare de llorar, ya no está tu cálida sonrisa y tus dulces palabras, y es todo por mi culpa…

Mi fiel amiga, mi regalo especial…

Aun recuerdo que cuando sólo tenía siete años, el día de mi cumpleaños, mi padre me obsequio un precioso regalo, un presente muy especial que con el paso de los años no aprendí a apreciar: Tú.

Yo soy un afortunado que nació en la riqueza y bajo la tutela de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Francia, mi país, toda mi vida lo tuve todo, todo lo que quería podía obtenerlo con tan solo pedirlo; mientras que tú naciste en la pobreza y el sufrimiento, pasaste hambre desde que naciste, vestías trapos viejos y sucios, y mientras otros niños jugaban alegres bajo el sol, tú te preocupabas por ayudar a tu familia a encontrar dinero suficiente para poder llevar una mísera rebanada de pan a la mesa. Hundida en la desesperación, tu madre decidió venderte a la nobleza para que te convirtieras en esclava.

Mi padre fue el noble que te compró y el día de mi séptimo cumpleaños fuiste mi gran obsequio.

_"Kanon, permíteme presentarte a Priss. Desde hoy, ella hará todo lo que tú quieras, cualquier cosa que le ordenes ella deberá realizarlo, ella será tu esclava de ahora en adelante."_

Como si mis padres no me hubieran malcriado lo suficiente, mi padre decide obsequiarme una esclava, una sirviente que cumpliría todos mis caprichos.

Al principio te miraba como otro de mis juguetes, hacia contigo lo que quería sin importar si te lastimabas. Hasta aquel día en que por primera vez sentí tu calidez…

_"Esclava, juguemos algo. Tú correrás y yo te atraparé."_

_"Si amo."_

Recuerdo ese día, ambos jugábamos en el inmenso jardín de mi mansión, tú corrías y yo intentaba atraparte, pero mis torpes pies tropezaron con una roca y caí sin remedio en el suelo, lastimando mi rodilla. Tú te percataste de mi caída y corriste apresurada hasta mí.

_"Duele… me duele mucho…"_

_"No se preocupe amo, yo haré que el dolor cese."_

Recuerdo como tomaste mi rodilla con delicadeza entre tus manitas y luego acercaste tus labios hasta ella para depositar un suave y dulce beso. La textura de tus labios y la calidez de tu dulce gesto quedarán impresos en mi memoria por siempre. Esa vez me di cuenta que no eras un juguete más, que eras mucho más que eso, mucho más valiosa.

_"Es un beso mágico. Con esto su rodilla sanará de inmediato."_

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante tus palabras y tu sonrisa. Por primera vez sentí mi corazón latir muy a prisa. Desde ese entonces jamás permití que te separaras de mi lado.

Dime, por qué no estás aquí para darme ese beso mágico que sanará a mi herido corazón? Qué acaso no me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo? No sé por qué me hago estas preguntas si ya de plano conozco la respuesta. Por mi culpa es que tú ya no estás conmigo.

Quince años pasaron desde ese día, aun eras mi valiosa y preciosa esclava. A pesar de que siempre te traté con frialdad y crueldad, siempre te cuidé, siempre necesité de ti para ser feliz, tú presencia era vital para que yo pudiera sonreír, pero tú nunca te percataste de eso.

Qué dirían mis padres y los otros nobles si supieran todo lo que mi esclava me hacía y me hace sentir? Qué harían si se enteraran de que a la única mujer que quería a mi lado era a mi esclava? Me rechazarían y me juzgarían, puesto que es imposible que nuestros mundos puedan unirse. Es por eso que callé y escondí mis sentimientos bajo la manta de la frialdad. Alguien como yo sólo puede estar con una doncella, una dama fina, refinada y muy influyente. Sin embargo, yo siempre rechacé a todas las candidatas que mis padres me proponían, hasta aquel nefasto día en que me "atreví" a rechazar a la hija del Conde de Wyvern, un noble inglés bastante influyente. Aquel hombre estaba hecho una fiera por el rechazo a su preciosa hija y juró vengarse. Mis padres me reprocharon por mi actitud y yo pagué mi enojo con mi esclava, abofeteándola. No pude evitarlo.

Esa misma noche, recibí la visita del Conde, el cual solicitaba hablar conmigo con urgencia. Le pedí a la servidumbre que lo guiarán hasta la sala de música que quedaba en el último piso de nuestra gran mansión, la cual contaba con un extenso balcón, en ella podríamos conversar a gusto. Subí a la sala para atender a mi invitado, con mi fiel esclava a mi lado, claro está. Pensé que tal vez el Conde venía para disculparse por su violenta actitud ante el rechazo de su hija, cuan equivocado estaba…

Aquel hombre sacó un arma de su abrigo y me apuntó con ella, dispuesto a matarme.

_"Te atreviste a rechazar a mi querida hija y has roto su corazón en pedazos. Te haré pagar por todo su dolor."_

Me abalancé contra el iracundo inglés, con el fin de quitarle el arma de las manos. Ambos llegamos hasta el balcón y nuestra pelea aun no cesaba, hasta que por fin logré mi objetivo de despojarlo de su arma, pero sin que fuera mi intención, empujé al hombre de tal forma que calló por el balcón, lo que causó su muerte. Me quedé helado, sabía muy bien lo que me ocurriría por haber asesinado a un noble, y más a uno tan influyente como el conde. La pena de muerte era lo único que me esperaba.

Al día siguiente, la noticia de la muerte del Conde de Wyvern ya había corrido por toda la nobleza; las autoridades estaban en mi mansión dispuestos a llevarme a prisión para luego ser ejecutado. Estaba tan aterrado, pero nadie pudo haber predicho lo que iba a ocurrir antes de que me llevaran…

_"Alto! No ha sido mi amo quien lo asesinó. He sido yo. Soy yo quien merece la pena de muerte."_

El silencio invadió todo el lugar después de que hablaste. Todos los presentes se miraban unos a otros, murmurando cosas.

_"Con que ha sido la esclava. Claro, ya decía yo que alguien tan refinado como el joven Kanon sería incapaz de hacer algo tan monstruoso como esto."_

Dicho esto, el oficial te tomó del brazo y te separó de mi lado. Yo me quedé en silencio, no pude decir nada, no tenía el valor de confesar la verdad, no tenía el valor de decirles que tú mentiste para protegerme, que el verdadero culpable soy yo! Sólo miré como te alejaban de mi y como me sonreías.

Esa noche la pasaste en un calabozo y al día siguiente sería tu ejecución. Decidí visitarte. Por ser de una de las familias más influyentes de Francia, los guardias me permitieron verte por un momento. Entré a tu celda y ahí estabas tú, sentada en el suelo con una triste mirada llena de resignación.

_"Por qué lo hiciste? Quién te dijo que hicieras eso?"_

No obtuve respuesta. Te tomé por el cuello y comencé a golpearte y a abofetearte; tenía tanta rabia! Me sentía tan impotente! Ibas a morir ante mis ojos, ante los ojos de todos, te ibas a ir para siempre y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, o al menos no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Te solté al fin y caíste en el suelo frío y sucio de aquella inmunda prisión.

_"Acaso no tienes miedo?… no te arrepientes de lo que has hecho?"_

_"De lo único que me arrepiento amo mío, es de no poder volver a verlo sonreír."_

No te respondí, que se supone que debía responderte?

Llegaron los guardias, avisándome que mi tiempo se había acabado, que debía partir. Te miré antes de partir y me mostraste tu sonrisa, esa que hace que mi corazón se llene y se sienta feliz; esa sería la última vez que te vería sonreír…

Llegó el día y con él tu sentencia. Todos se reunieron en la gran plaza para presenciar la ejecución de la infame esclava que se atrevió a asesinar al gran Conde de Wyvern. Entre esa multitud estaba yo, deseando verte, porque sabía que esa sería la última vez que lo haría.

Tus manos estaban amarradas, un guardia se acercó y te colocó una manta que cubriría tu cabeza. Te acercaron a la guillotina, el nefasto instrumento que te apartaría de mí, te colocaron en el cepo y luego, después de que los guardias dijeran unas palabras, la cuchilla bajó y te fuiste para siempre.

Mi esclava, mi querida princesa, aun estoy aquí sufriendo por tu partida, muriéndome por el dolor que me causa esta letal herida en mi corazón. No encuentro la cura para que el dolor cese ya.

Acaso este es mi castigo por mi cobardía? Es mi castigo por no haber sido sincero contigo y con mis sentimientos, y haberle dado importancia a los prejuicios de la sociedad? Estaré condenado a soportar este dolor hasta que la muerte misericordiosa decida arroparme y ponerle fin a mi sufrimiento?

Aquí, en frente de tu tumba, le pido al cielo un deseo…

Si algún día pudiera volver a vivir desearía… desearía…

**"_Desearía que fuera su esclava otra vez?"_**

No…

Desearía verte otra vez, poder compartir esa nueva vida contigo, y morir a tu lado…

**FIN**


End file.
